That boy needs therapy!
by 143tigershark
Summary: Finally convincing Spencer's parents that their son needs help, Spencer is sent to a mental hospital. Problem is, Spencer isn't crazy but no one will believe him. (( Mystery Kids makes guest appearances later. ))
1. Chapter 1

"That boy needs therapy!" a voice yelled from inside one of the counselor's rooms. Spencer was pretty sure it was Ponzey. This was bad. This was really bad. Spencer shifted in his chair and tried to listen in on the conversation that was going on in the other room. Apparently, the school counselor, Mrs. Santos, had caught Spencer arguing with Billy and thought it was a good idea to speak with Spencer's parents.

Now Spencer was waiting anxiously while the adults talked. He knew what was going on. Right now, they were discussing on whether or not Spencer was crazy enough for them to put him in a metal hospital. The problem was, Spencer wasn't crazy. Still, he couldn't tell his folks about Billy. Even if Spencer could get his parents to put on Billy's gear, there was no telling how they would react to a ghost living in their house. After the Mallory incident, Spencer didn't want to find out. It was safer just to trust his parents not to be fooled by Mrs. Santos and Principal Ponzey.

Billy hovered near by, not exactly sure what was going on or why Spencer was acting weird. He assumed the reason they were here was because Spencer was in trouble for something but usually Spencer was more annoyed than upset. Something was up. Billy floated over to the shelves, starting to get bored of waiting. The rockstar picked up one of the pamphlet and read the name aloud.  
"Hey Spence! Check out this one!" Billy called eagerly, bringing the pamphlet over.

"Put that back!" Spencer hissed, too on edge to deal with the specter. Billy flinched from the sudden snap from his best friend. He then frowned and quickly put the pamphlet back on the shelf. Spencer felt bad for yelling at his friend but before he could get a chance to apologize, he realized something. The adults had gone silent.

Spencer slowly turned towards the other room. The windows were covered with posters of "positive" messages but Spencer could still see a figure staring back at him through it. Spencer's blood ran cold. The teen gave a very forced smile and waved to the person inside.  
This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was scared, no, terrified now. Terrified because he didn't know what was going to happen next. This wasn't like the usual threat of being kicked out of school. This time Spencer's excuses weren't working and there were no final warning or test. It was all up to his parents and now, even they thought he was crazy.

Spencer was up in his room, sitting on one of the sofa chairs, staring blankly at the TV screen. He tried to pay attention to what was happening on the screen but his mind kept wandering back to the counselor's office. Billy was tuning his guitar near by, though he wasn't really paying attention. His real focus was on Spencer. The teen had been quiet since they return home and that worried Billy. Spencer was never this quiet, even if he was in trouble with his folks. They hadn't said much to each other after the incident in the office and Billy was dying to talk to Spencer. The rockstar soon couldn't take waiting any longer and put down his guitar.

"Hey Spence! What's-" Billy was cut off by the sound of the elevator doors opening. The two both turned to see Spencer's parents, Hugh and Jane, step out of the elevator. Both parents forced a smile but worry and concern was seen in their eyes.

"Hey Kiddo! How you feeling?" Hugh asked as they moved to sit next to Spencer on one of the chairs.

"Fine." Spencer answered a hint of venom in the word. Spencer's parents frowned a little and Spencer cursed himself for being harsh. He knew his parents were only trying to help but Spencer didn't need help. He was fine.

"So your teachers say that you've been acting up in class. Things like, I don't know, yelling at the air? Is this true?" Jane took Spencer's hand, giving a little concern smile. Spencer thought about pulling his hand away but decided against it. Probably make the situation worse.

"Of course not. Unless you're counting the times that I was filming. Then I guess, to the naked eye, it would look like that." Spencer said, smirking lightly, though his parents' expression did not change.

"Well that's what we thought but..." Jane's voice trialed, trying to think of the right words.

"There has been time at home, where it seems you were talking to someone and no one was there." Hugh spoke up this time, his smile was fading.

"Filming." Spencer stated, rolling his eyes for good measures.

"Even while the camera was in the other room?" Hugh raised an eyebrow at his son; before Spencer could speak his parents continued. "Now nothing is set in stone yet but your mom and I were thinking, maybe, we should take a look into this. If something is going on with you, Spencer. We need to make sure you're okay." Spencer's eyes widen. They were seriously considering sending him to a funny farm.

"You can't be serious!" Spencer snapped as he pulling away from his parents and out of the chair. He kept his back towards his parents, feeling a mixture of hurt and anger. Billy, who had been floating nearby, was now next to the chair Spencer was once sitting at.

"What's going on? What can't they be serious about?" Billy asked, not understanding what the adults were implying. Spencer ignored the spirit's question, trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"This is very serious, Spencer." Both parents' smiles had disappeared, as they looked at their son with concern.

"What's serious? What are they talking about?" Billy asked again.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Spencer growled, turning to face his parents. "Why don't you believe me?"

"We want to believe you, Sweetie. But you're not proving to us that you are." Jane's gaze drifted from Spencer and the floor.

"Mrs. Santos said that the therapist there specialize in situations like this one."  
Now Spencer was furious. They were playing into Ponsey's hands and Spencer was running out of ways to stop it. "I'm not crazy!" The teen shouted but soon lowered his voice. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly this time. "I'm your son. Please, you got to believe me." Spencer glance down to his shoes as his vision started to become blurry. This could not be happening.  
Billy floated next to his best friend, wanting to comfort the clearly upset teen but not knowing how to. Usually it was the other way, Billy would be the one to throw a fit and Spencer would be there to cheer him up. Now that the roles were reversed, Billy didn't know what to do.

"We know you're not crazy but if you're seeing thing that aren't there, that is a problem. Please we're only trying to help." Jane was speaking slowly as well, trying to be careful not to upset her son again.  
Before Spencer could respond, he was suddenly wrapped into a strong hug. It was Billy, of course. Still not sure what was going on, he still wanted to comfort his friend in any way he could.  
This, however, wasn't the best move.

"Quit it, Billy!" Spencer yelled, struggling to get away from the spirit.

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on!" Billy wrapped his arms around Spencer's middle, refusing to let go so easily.

"Billy! Let go of me!"

"Never!"

"Dude! Seriously, now is not the best time."

"I'll stop when you tell me what's the matter"

"Billy!"

"Nope!"

Spencer completely forgot his parents were there as he fought and yelled at the spirit, trying to get away. Eventually, he did get free from Billy's hug but by then his parents had seen enough. They now looked scared, like they really did think Spencer was crazy. His parents didn't say anything more. They just got up from where they were sitting and left. Spencer didn't bother trying to stop them, it wouldn't matter now. By the looks on their face, they've made up their minds.

"I'm doomed." Spencer moaned before throwing himself on to his bed. A feeling of helplessness washed over him.  
In a moment, Spencer was curled up into a ball on his bed, staring out the window. The sun was just starting to set over Beverly Heights as Spencer vision started to blur again. The bed didn't move but Spencer could tell that Billy was sitting at the edge of the bed next to him.

"Hey Bro… I'm sorry." The rockstar muttered. Spencer didn't respond. He just closed his eyes, hoping to drifted into sleep and pretend that this was just a bad dream. The teen suddenly heard humming coming from the rockstar. It wasn't a tune Spencer recognized but if was soft and relaxing. In no time, the boy was fast asleep. Billy continued humming as he curled up be sided Spencer. Soon Billy ceased humming and both boys had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Spencer didn't go to school. His parents wouldn't let him leave the house, let alone go to school. The parents kept a watchful eye over their son while Spencer tried his best to act normal, only talking to Billy when the teen was sure his folks weren't around and making their conversations short. Billy didn't complain, now understanding what was going on and trying to not make things worse than they already were.

Though even with these efforts, Spencer's parents weren't convinced. The only time his parents weren't watching him was when they left to go speak with Mrs. Santos on Friday. With that, Spencer lost hope of getting out of this. Soon Spencer would be packing and shipped off to the Looney Bin.

Spencer did not want to think about this. The teen had been trying to avoid thinking about conclusion this since day one. He distracted himself by editing old video of his. Ones he started but never got a chance to finish. He was almost finished with "Revenge Of The Zombie Jocks" when a quiet ping came from his computer. Spencer glanced down to the bottom of the screen to see the Skype icon glowing yellow, symbolizing that someone was messaging him.

Spencer assumed it was his friend, Rajeev, who was probably wondering where the heck he's been, and pulled up the chatroom. Spencer was surprise to see it wasn't Rajeev but Norman, an old friend of Spencer's. A little smile crept on to the teen's face, it had been a long time since he had last spoken with Norman. Chatting with an old friend would definitely work as a distraction  
Suddenly the Skype icon glowed yellow again and Spencer pulled up a group chat that Norman had set up between him and Norman's other friend, Dipper. Spencer didn't know Dipper very well but he knew that Dipper was a fan of monster as well, so Spencer didn't mind.

-  
PARANorman: Hey guys!  
BigDipper: Hello.  
TheWrightMan: whats up?  
BigDipper: Not much. Just writing some stuff up.  
BigDipper:You?  
TheWrightMan: working on one of my old videos  
PARANorman: sweet! ^^  
BigDipper: That's cool.  
BigDipper: Hold on, guys. Brb.  
PARANorman: sooooo...  
PARANorman :Spencer?  
TheWrightMan: you wanna see what im working on?  
PARANorman: …  
PARANorman: haha! How did you know?  
TheWrightMan: cause you always want a sneak peek lol  
TheWrightMan: hold on I'll send you what I have so far  
-Spencer sent file: REVENGE OF THE ZOMBIE JOCKS-  
PARANorman: cool! ^^  
BigDipper: Okay, back.  
PARANorman: welcome back  
TheWrightMan: wb  
BigDipper: What was sent? The file got canceled for me. :(  
PARANorman: oh. It was Spencer's new movie. Want me to send it to you?  
BigDipper: No thanks. I'll just watch it when it's posted.  
TheWrightMan: sounds like a plan to me  
PARANorman: oh hey! Speaking of movies, I just got a downloaded copy of The Dawn Of The Dead?  
PARANorman: Anyone interested? : )  
BigDipper: Sure,man! : )  
PARANorman: what about you, Spencer?  
PARANorman: Spencer? You still on?  
BigDipper: Maybe he's busy?  
PARANorman: Maybe : \  
PARANorman: Speeeencer  
PARANorman:Spppeeeeeennnccceerr?  
BigDipper: Sppppppeeeennnccccceeeerrrrrrrrrrr  
PARANorman:Speeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccee eerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
BigDipper: Sppppppeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccceeeer rrrrrrrrrr  
PARANorman:Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnncc cccccccccceeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
-

The two went back and forth calling for Spencer, trying to get his attention. However, Spencer had faded out of the conversation and wasn't look at the screen. Instead, he was leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were on what was going on at the school right now. He had been trying to distract himself but pretending this wasn't happening, wasn't working. It was happening. His parents were at the school now to find out what to do with the teen. Whether to get him help or lock him up already. Spencer didn't know if he was angry or just plain hurt that his parents were doing this. Finally the light dinging sounds coming from his computer brought him back to reality. He was surprised to see that Norman and Dipper had been trying to contact him the entire time.

TheWrightMan: wait what?  
TheWrightMan: what happen? what did I miss?  
PARANorman: I was just asking if you wanted to watch "The Dawn Of The Dead"  
TheWrightMan: sure. Just not tonight. I'm kind of busy  
PARANorman: You okay, Spencer?  
PARANorman: You seem kind of off? Is it the movie? Cause so far it is awesome!  
TheWrightMan: no no its not that  
-

A long pause came from Spencer's side but Norman and Dipper saw that the other was still typing.

TheWrightMan: I just got a lot on my mind. Thisngs are kinf of hectic over here  
TheWrightMan:*things  
TheWrightMan: *kind  
BigDipper: Why? What's going on?

Spencer started to type up about what had been going on this week but erased it before finishing. He tried again but erased this attempt as well. After a few more attempts, Spencer finally figured out what he wanted to say and started typing.

TheWrightMan: just some problems at school. My parents are down at the school right now discussing it.  
BigDipper: Care to share?  
TheWrightMan: well…

Then teen paused, trying to collect his thoughts. He wanted to explain to his friends what was going on but it was difficult to tell them. Spencer really didn't want to scare them off with what was happening.  
**It's just.. -erase**  
**The school consoler thinks..-erase-**  
**Ponzi is... -erase-**

PARANorman: Spencer? :\  
TheWrightMan: My parents think I've gone nuts.

He had typed it so fast, the teen had to look twice at the screen before completely realizing what he had just typed. Spencer instantly regretted typing that but the damage was done. His friends were already typing back.

BigDipper: Why would they think that?  
PARANorman: That's terrible! Why would they think that? D:  
TheWrightMan: they just do. A lot of people do so it's nothing new  
TheWrightMan: but it hurts more when your folk think it too

Spencer's friends start typing their responses but Spencer kept going. He couldn't stop. Held back feelings of anxiety were setting in. What he had been trying to stop and put odd was coming out.

TheWrightMan: It's ridiculous!  
TheWrightMan: I've tried to explain to them what's going on but they won't believe me!  
TheWrightMan: Just think I'm crazy...  
TheWrightMan: Everyone thinks I'm crazy and it's not fair.  
TheWrightMan: it's gotten so bad that even my parents are thinking of sending me away  
TheWrightMan: I just don't know what to do anymore..

Spencer finally ceased typing and waited for the recoil of his outburst. All three had gone silent. Not even the Skype symbol for typing was on the screen. The fear that Spencer had scared off his friends dawned on him.

TheWrightMan: Guys?  
TheWrightMan: You still there?  
TheWrightMan: I'm sort for freaking out on you like that.  
TheWrightMan: * sorry  
PARANorman: No. It's okay.  
BigDipper: Yeah, man. We understand.  
PARANorman: Yeah, Spencer. We get it. We're here for you.  
TheWrightMan: oh okay.  
TheWrightMan: thanks I guess  
PARANorman: hey what are friend for : )  
PARANorman: Guys!  
PARANorman: I got the movie up and ready.  
PARANorman:  PARANorman  
PARANorman: Come on, I know you want to watch it, Spencer.  
PARANorman: :D  
TheWrightMan:…  
TheWrightMan: yes. Yes I do.

Now feeling much better, Spencer clicked on the link and the watched the movie start up. After a few minutes into the movie, Billy came up the elevator carrying many different snacks and drinks.  
"Hey Broca-cola! What cha doing?" The spirit called, placing his snacks and drinks on the couch. He sorted through them and picked up a few of his favorites.

"Watching Dawn Of The Dead with Norman and Dipper." Spencer replied, looking back to see what his friend was doing. Billy grinned and floated over to the teen. "Cool! Mind if I join?"  
"You want to watch a horror movie?" Spencer looked at his friend with disbelief. The teen knew very well that Billy did not like horror movie and was easily scared, though the rockstar would claim otherwise. Billy was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Spencer had said, then smiled timidly.

"Well yeah. Might as well hang out with my bro while I still can."  
With that, Spencer scooted over in the seat and patted the space beside him, implying for Billy to come sit. Billy quickly took the spot and laid his snacks down on both of their laps. There wasn't that much room but the spirit made due. Beside, it was most likely that Billy would be sprawled out in the seat soon enough. The four of them watched the movie together and Spencer even pulled up another live-stream link so Billy could chat. When the snacks and drinks were gone, Billy would grab more from the pile still on the couch.

Spencer was actually feeling better. Hanging out with his friends had made him him feel better than he had all week. When his parents return from the school, Spencer didn't go down to greet them. Instead, He stayed up stairs and watched more movies until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.


End file.
